Jessie
Jessie is an American sitcom that premiered on the Disney Channel on September 30, 2011. The series stars Debby Ryan, formerly of The Suite Life on Deck. The series was created and executive produced by Pamela Eells O'Connell, a former writer and executive producer on The Suite Life on Deck. The first promo for the show aired during the premiere of Phineas and Ferb: Across The Second Dimension. On March 11, 2012, Disney announced that Jessie had been renewed for a second season and that a telefilm based on the series was in development.[6] Filming for the second season began on July 9, 2012.[7] Season 2 premiered on October 5, 2012. On March 28, 2013, the series was renewed for a third season, with production scheduled to resume in July 2013.[8] The show was renewed for a fourth season on May 20, 2014. In October 2014, Peyton List stated that the fourth season would be the last. Premise Jessie is an 18-year old girl from a rural Texas town who moves to New York City. She suddenly finds herself becoming the nanny of four children living in a multi-million dollar penthouse. One of the children has an imaginary friend and another has a pet capybara. Assisting her is Bertram, a mean, lazy butler and Tony, a 20-year-old doorman who secretly likes Jessie. Cast and characters 'Main characters' *''' Jessie Prescott'[24] (Debby Ryan), an idealistic and resourceful girl from a military base in rural Texas. Rebelling against her strict Marine Sergeant father, Jessie moved to New York City to realize her dreams of stardom, but with an unexpected turn of events ends up becoming a nanny to the four Ross children. In the episode "Cattle Calls and Scary Walls", her last name is revealed to be Prescott. She mentions her father in various of episodes. In the episode Make New Friends But Hide The Old, she revealed that she is an only child.[5][9][10][11][12][25] * '''Emma Ross' (Peyton List), a bubbly,diva, somewhat ditzy, cynical girl, eager to reorder the world to the way she sees it. Emma is the oldest and the sole biological child of the Ross kids. It appears in Season 1 that she spends most of her time with Zuri, and doesn't appreciate Luke as much as her other siblings.[5][9][10][11][26] In Season 2, she acts as Kitty Couture, a so-called educator of style. She is ridiculously obsessed with fashion. *''' Luke Ross''' (Cameron Boyce), a clever yet stupid boy who was born in Detroit and has a passion for video games, break-dancing, and causing a bit of mischief around the penthouse. He considers himself a ladies' man, having taken a liking to Jessie in particular. Luke is the second-oldest child of the Ross children.In the episode The Kid Whisperer his full name is revealed to be Lucas It seems that in Season 1, he spends a lot of time with his brother, Ravi, and has a close frenemy bond with Bertram. Even though he fights mostly with Emma, he tries to cope with her in many ways. Also, he's hardly seen with his sister, Zuri, unless they're planning "schemes" together, but she usually leaves him to fend for himself. In "Gotcha Day", Luke claimed that he was from Krypton (which his father once told him as a joke), but he knew where he is really from. [5][9][10][11][27] *''' Ravi Ross''' (Karan Brar), an intelligent and gentle boy from India and the newest adoptee of the Ross family. He is imbued with the culture of his beloved homeland, but is thrilled with his new life in America. He is the second-youngest of the Ross children. In Season 1, he seems to spend most of his time with Luke, but appreciates his sisters the same. In "Creepy Connie's Curtain Call", he starts dating Creepy Connie. It is revealed in that on Zuri's recent Gotcha Day they thought he was going to be a baby, due to an error on his adoption papers. He also spends time with his lizard Mrs. Kipling which he bought from his homeland of India.[5][9][10][11][28] *''' Zuri Ross''' (Skai Jackson), a sassy girl adopted at birth from Uganda, Africa.[29] She is highly creative (with a penchant for rainbows and unicorns) and has many stuffed animals and imaginary friends. She is currently the youngest child of the Ross children. In Season 1, she has close bonds with Jessie and Emma, although she does appreciate her brothers as well. She seems to spend the least amount of time with Luke, due to her purposes. In "Cattle Calls and Scary Walls", it is revealed that Johnny Depp is her godfather. In "The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling", Zuri shows signs of beginning to grow up by mourning the death of her imaginary friend Millie The Mermaid, complete with a funeral in the park.[5][9][10][11][30] In "The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling", Bertram reveals Zuri's middle name, Zenobia. *''' Bertram''' (Kevin Chamberlin), the grouchy and often lazy butler of the Ross family, who begrudgingly helps Jessie navigate her job as nanny to the four Ross children. In "The Kid Whisperer", his hoarding obsession is revealed. In "Tempest in a Teacup", it is revealed that Bertram is claustrophobic. He also has a passion for opera music. Even though the Ross kids will get on his nerves sometimes, he deeply cares about them. In the episode "One Day Wonders", it is revealed that his last name is Winkle. It is shown on his social page. Sometimes, he is seen to be hanging out with Emma.[5][9][10][11][31] 'Recurring characters' *'Mr. Kipling', later Mrs. Kipling,[note 1] (Frank) is the Ross family's house pet, a seven-foot Asian water monitor lizard, that Ravi brought from India when he came to America. In "The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling", it is revealed that he is actually a female monitor lizard and has laid twelve eggs.[5][9][10][11][33] The names of Mrs. Kipling's twelve babies are Mowgli, Sanjay, Gupta, Slumdog, Kumar, Ravi Junior, Scooter, Rikki, Tikki, Tavi, Mohandas, and Padma. *'Tony Chiccolini' (Chris Galya), the good looking doorman in the building where the Ross family lives who has strong feelings for Jessie but helps her navigate her adventures in the big city. He also starts to date Jessie in episode 13, of season 1. As mentioned in The Trouble With Tessie, his last name is Chiccolini. His parents own a restaurant in Little Italy. A recurring joke on the show has Jessie asking the kids where they found something strange (but needed), and the response is invariably "Tony knows a guy." [5][9][10][11] *'Morgan Ross' (Charles Esten), father to the four Ross children and a famous movie director. He most of the time acts childish. The pilot episode reveals he is friends with George Lucas. In "Gotcha Day", he thought that a chili slip 'n slide was a great idea.[5][9][10][11] *'Christina Ross' (Christina Moore), mother to the four Ross children and a former supermodel turned business magnate. She also wants Morgan Ross, her husband, to act like an adult.[5][9][10][11] *'Mrs. Rhoda Chesterfield' (Carolyn Hennesy), is the cold-blooded head of the condo board in the building where the Ross family lives. Her first spat with Jessie and the Ross clan involved Mrs. Kipling tearing her clothes up in the elevator. She basically hates anyone who is not rich, who is under 18, or who is less self-absorbed than herself. This sadly doesn't stop her from repeatedly hitting on Bertram, lavishing too much affection on her chihuahua Zeus, or constantly calling Jessie by the wrong name (Bessie, Tessie, Nessie...). In "101 Lizards", it is revealed that she has a daughter Cassandra(whom she mistreats), and owns a lizard sanctuary. *'Officer Petey' (Joey Richter), a police officer who is strangely obsessed with the performing arts. In fact, he wanted to be an actor. The episode "Pain In The Rear Window" reveals that he has very little physical strength and cannot tolerate the sight of bruised skin, let alone blood.[34] *'Nanny Agatha' (Jennifer Veal) an ugly, rude British nanny who bans Zuri and Jessie from Central Park. Zuri and Jessie ignore Agatha and keep coming back, so Agatha starts posting mean things saying that Jessie is a bad nanny on her website "Toddler Tattler". Zuri, Jessie, and Christina stand up to Agatha and Agatha shuts down her website. Agatha has a twin sister, Angela (Jennifer Veal), who is even more dishonest (but much prettier) and tries to steal Jessie's job, but the kids and Jessie stand up to her and she goes back to England. So far, this is the only time Agatha, who despises the long-favored Angela, was on the same side as Jessie. Officer Petey met Agatha(dressed as a clown) at a fair in the park, and thought she was cute until he learned her mole and snaggle-tooth were NOT part of her costume! *'Connie Thompson' (Sierra McCormick), known as "Creepy Connie", is an insane girl with an obsessive crush on Luke. He describes her as "Creepy with a capital K". She appeared in the episode "Creepy Connie Comes a Callin", when she tutors Luke, but also tries to flirt with him. Then, she appeared in the episode "Creepy Connie's Curtain Call", when she auditions for the school play written by Jessie. She causes "accidents" to the female lead and understudies, so she can get the lead role and kiss Luke. In the episode "Creepy Connie's Curtain Call", she starts dating Ravi. She also seems to be a fan of Harry Potter. *'Rosie' (Kelly Gould) Emma's best friend who's actually a nice girl. She bullied Emma in "Make News Friends But Hide the Old" but they become friends at the end of the episode. She returns again in "Trashin Fashion" as Emma's camera girl for their blog. Episodes :Main article: List of Jessie episodes Season 1 (2011/12) *Peyton List is absent for two episodes. *Kevin Chamberlin is absent for one episode. Season 2 (2012/13) On March 11, 2012, it was announced that Jessie has been renewed for a second season and a telefilm is in development.[33] They started filming on July 9, 2012.[34] In an interview with ClevverTV, Debby Ryan said that Season 2 of Jessie would show a lot more about Jessie.[citation needed] Season 1 showed more about the kids, and Jessie as a new nanny. Season 3 (2013) On March 30, 2013, Jessie was renewed for a third season. The production for this season first began in July 2013, with the season premiere on October 5, 2013. Also, Debby Ryan will reunite with some The Suite Life on Deck cast members. Matthew Timmons, who played Woody Fink on The Suite Life on Deck, guest starred in "Caught Purple Handed" as Max. Brian Stepanek, who had a recurring role as Arwin, guest starred in "Hoedown Showdown" as Mr. Collinsworth. This is also the second season that premiered on October 5, with a Halloween-theme special as the season's opening; similar to the season two opening. This is the first season that premiered two Halloween episodes. Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Jessie Category:Disney Channel Original Series Category:2011 premieres Category:2011 Category:2015 ended series Category:Disney Channel Shows Category:American television sitcoms Category:Debby Ryan